User talk:Exlonox
It got a question, What Rank is Burner? A high or low rank? And for those user boxes; a code? What do you mean? --Elite Racer, Rank 11 22:07, 15 August 2009 (UTC)The Revenge Racer is my Weapon! :We have two ranks: Burner and Elite. Elite is higher. Code is what appears in the black box when you click "Edit this page". ::We should have a "Lamer" rank (Lamers are regular traffic folk) for people who don't have BP. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 01:53, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::'We really do need more ranks, cause right now they're useless. It's obvious that the clan leaders are higher ranked than everyone else. Do we really need it to say elete for them and Burner for everyone else? Babadingldoo 02:20, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure whose idea it was but, you're right, it's not really necessary the way that the page is arranged. :::::TBH I think that (no offense but) there needs to be a complete rank system overhaul! Serious, meeting-attending, contributing and sensible "Burners" such as (and I'm not afraid to quote names :) ) KBABZ, Babadingldoo, LeMansRacer and Spoil-t (to name a few) should find themselves promoted or something to distinguish them from the huge mass of inactive members that sign in only once and are never to be seen again... I see the new "license" templates project is well underway and because of The Parkster's unfortunate leaving (meaning a vacant "Assistant" position), elections will be carried out and new ranks will be given, thus I can only hope that promotions for the rest of the "common folk" will follow up. Of course, it is not my role to ask for this, I'm just inputting my opinion! ::::::Hey, wikis are about everyone contributing. You have just as much say in the matter as Crashbroke, Rappy, or I do (despite what Parkster says :P) The clan rankings aren't congruent with Burnopedia's general rankings (admin, beaurocrat, asst.). However, rethinking this is a viable option. I also like the idea of rankings based off of attendance, not hosting. (since leaders are separate from the others) The entire community should have a say in this. It would be great if you would start up a forum topic on the matter. (in general discussion) :::::::Hey :::::::As you can see the topic in the forums is getting pretty huge, do you think it would be possible to move this whole page under the Portal:Clan section and move it to the page Portal:Clan/Ranks ? So the discussion is separate from the info itself. The amount of text currently in the topic can get pretty confusing! Also I have noted no disapprovals at all, should we push this further? I think it should be pushed farther, but should not be moved to its own Portal: page until it is finalized. :Agreed, but how can we push it farther then? :BTW can I move the current (big) Comment section into the discussion page of the topic instead? ::I'd keep everything on the same page. I've seen longer forum topics. We won't really be able to follow through with this until I kick all of the inactive members who haven't contacted me at the beginning of next month. Also, I'd like to see what Rappy and Crashbroke think of it. You might want to message them to take a look at the topic and reply on it. Hey I'd like to join your clan. I am usually on during the evening and I'm in CST zone. :Just add your information to this page. Also, be sure to sign your posts on talk pages with ~~~~. New Member "Namdamyo" Hey Just to say that I've recruited a good friend of mine who has recently got into BP... He has already played with Konig and I and has a mic. He's looking forward to contributing to the wiki as well! He'll probably register today and I've asked him to take part in the clan meeting on saturday, if datZ O.K. wit' U... :Super! Be sure he adds his info to the members list and reads the rules. ::I'd just like to comment and say that namdamyo was pretty cool to freeburn with. He's a welcome addition to the clan. :P PSN Network PSN network is currently down for me and won't let me connect... and to think I was able to come to the meet this week... :Well, unless you were sitting around for a long time, you should have waited a little longer. The network was down for me as well, but it wasn't for more than a few minutes. I was able to join up with everyone in freeburn around 1:15pm (EST). ::This is why Clan Meets should be like Sunday cause Sony messes around with the PSN every Saturday. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 23:01, 23 August 2009 (UTC) New Member Spartan-Josh029 Hey guys id like to become a new member of the BP clan threw my other account Mytias anywho my PS3 recently recieved the infamous yellow light of death n im doing everything I possibly can to get it fixed but was wondering if there was a spot open for me after I get this little matter taking care of ty.:) :Sure. Be sure you read the rules on this page before you join. Clan Hey, new to burnout, but hooked rediculously, and am interested in linking up with other burnaholics. If you got a spot in a clan, im about as active as they come. My 360 gamertag is GuiltyGrass. I like long walks down Angus Wharf, and x50 and x60 stunt run combos. Thanx for your time. Uncommon509 06:52, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :We'd be glad to have you! Just add your information to Portal:Clan/Members and be sure to read the rules on Portal:Clan. Also, check Portal:Clan frequently to be up-to-date on who's hosting each Saturday's meeting. hi im new and interested in joining the clan but i want to know how?--Speedracer32 20:20, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Just read the rules at the Clan page, and add your information to the clan member discussion page. Then attend clan meetings on Saturdays at 1pm EST, 6pm GMT. ok--Speedracer32 21:12, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi there. I am Desire Admin for the Aion wiki. I have had a request from one of your fellow admins here to become an admin on the Aion site. However I do not know this person all that well and have only seen him/her on in the past day or so. He/She has been doing wonderful work so far but also would like to just get some feedback from you if possible. I really appreciate you taking the time to get back to me. The user is Rappy 4187. Like I said I don't know this person all that well and just would like some references etc if at all possible. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page. Thank you again for your time.XDesireX 04:27, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :Rappy is a fantastic editor, and you would be lucky to have him. Clan Hey, check out the State of the Clan. I left a message. I would email you or stay online longer, but I have choir practice to go to. Thanks. (I did this so it would show up on the activity page)--The Vercetti 22:28, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Clan member sorting out... So we're now September 2nd, how will the cleaning up go? And when is it? Once that is done we'll be able to fully focus on that ranking system... I know I'm getting annoying with that by bringing it up all the time, but it just has to be done and I don't like projects getting forgotten... ;-P :Hey, don't delete me! I joined two weeks ago and I'm finally starting to hang around here more than at Halopedia because of the point whores. That and I'm probably hosting a couple of clan meeting now... :By the way, how will the new ranking system go? Is it on the clan talk page?--The Vercetti 00:53, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::@CeeX I'd be bugging me if I were you, too. My Burnopedia time today consisted of updating the site for September (FA, banner, etc.) I'll probably get around to sorting out the clan members tomorrow, if I can. In the meantime, could you add a topic to the new ranking or clan card thread to see what other users think about merging Burnout Wiki:User list with Portal:Clan/Members? (Since the new rankings go beyond the clan and into admin ranks, etc. Thanks, man. ::@Vercetti if you contribute here once every two months, you're safe. As for what CeeX is talking about, see Forum:New Ranking System. ::'Till tomorrow, :::Thanks Ex. I like the new banner.--The Vercetti 01:29, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::TBH I don't fully understand your request... ;-P start a new topic, but inside the current "New Ranking System" or "Clan Card" thread? So should I start a new section in these forum topics? O.o just wanted to confirm before I'd start doing anything that could be wrong... :::::"Bump" lol ;-) ::::::Confirmed. IRC Can you atm? Election Can candidates jion now? it would be sweet... can you? REPLY PZ --Elite Racer, Rank 11 01:49, September 3, 2009 (UTC) The revenge racer is my car, my official weapon. :Folks can nominate themselves now. I'd say, you have barely any chance of winning, with next to no contributions under your belt. ::Hey, must confess, I'd like to nomionate myself man, but seeing as I go to a boarding school, I won't be able to access a computer Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays... So I don't think you'll appreciate having a 4-day-per-week admin... :::The only thing I did good around here is the Top Speeds for every car. Plus Admins aren't suppose to be around, that's what mods are for. So C_ee_X you could be an Admin. :D [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 18:41, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::In case you haven't noticed, Burnopedia has no "Mod" rank. :::::@Ex: You didn't say anything about my comment! :'-( lol just wanting to know what you thought about it... :::::::Isn't the Assitant like a mod? [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 20:08, September 3, 2009 (UTC) @CeeX: I don't think 4/7 days on the wiki would be half-bad, if you keep up the great work you've been doing. :::::::: okay. so whos all running for admin? --Elite Racer, Rank 11 22:18, September 3, 2009 (UTC) No one has been nominated as of yet. MediaWiki:Common.css Swap mine and Konigs name for the :after slot so I no longer show up as Admin on RC and he does... I can't edit it anymore. Updates (about me...) Well I'd just like to notify clearly that: - I've finally got all 500 challenges!!! w00t!! I really feel accomplished! (for now, until the euphoria fades away... lol) anyway I'm quite happy to have it at last! Thanks so much for helping me out yesterday and sorry for not replying to your post sooner! But i have finally stumbled upon 2 great guys who helped me out kindly for bikes and 7P cars... So thanks again! - About that lightningstrikes.jpg, I was suprised (in a good way!) to see you had made a (IDK what you call these) commented picture (?)... I'll try and make one myself too! - Horrible news now, I'm back to school tomorrow, and I am honestly annoyed (to stay polite) so I won't be able to monitor what happened until wednesday (I hope). I also hope that Crashbroke will give us some news so we can launch beta week of our rank system... There's the latest from me... Cheers mate ;-) Blogspot I've upgraded the blog to the new editing equipment provided by blogspot. If you make another review be sure to have a paragraph, then a page break, video and then the rest of the review. A page break leaves a "read more>>" tab and is the icon on the far right of a ripped page. Clan Rank/User List The way the list is set up looks good to me. I know it's experimental, but did you think of ordering the higher ranks at the top of the page, lower ones at the bottom? :Yes. ::Just wanted to know if Crashbroke made the X360 promotions list like you, so we can launch this system... :::Looks like it. ::::Okay cool, in that case, shall I start tranferring the forum page's contents to the Portal:Clan/Ranks page? I'll also need help for the new Member list page (with the Clan Cards, 2 side by side fit on one page, but I don't know how to code it in well) Maybe Rappy can look into this... :::::Go ahead and leave him a message on his talk page. Online? Hey mate, do you think you could help me out with the color change? Would be much appreciated since I wouldn't be able to do the manipulations necessary to get it done right... :-( Cheers :I can help you, I got this glitch down pat. Just message me on the PSN if you want me to help. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 18:45, September 20, 2009 (UTC) New Flags Would it be possible to get an Ireland flag for my clan card. I've tried it myself with no success. That would be most appreciated. 21:44, September 28, 2009 (UTC)ToxinCarnageVenom :Save the image from the Criterion Games Network as a .png file, and upload it to the wiki. Then, I can add it to the clan card template. ::Thanks. I've uploaded the file. It's called ie.png.ToxinCarnageVenom 19:55, September 29, 2009 (UTC)ToxinCarnageVenom :::Fixed the template and updated your card on the members page. I wasnt upgraded... um how come my page thing on the clan members page wasnt upgraded? --Elite Racer, Rank 11 23:29, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :You aren't a member of the Xbox or PS3 sides of the clan. October 2009 Featured Article I was hoping you wouldn't choose the Stunt Run article this month because I had planned to put some finishing touches on the article. I guess it's my fault for putting it off for too long though. :You can still tweak it. Sysop Rights I don't think I actually have Sysop rights, when I access the MediaWiki pages such as the header or Sidebar, I can only view their source... I don't have the delete button on any page either... Is this normal? :You know what? I may have forgotten to update your rights. Let me check this out. :Ah. Silly me. You should be set now. ::(laughs) well lol it's fine now... thanks Ex Carson Fastback Resemblance Edit I edited that section anonymously and got a mail from you - so you can credit the comments to Tiger-Heli if you want (Torino and Charger comments) - also feel free to change them if you disagree - but I think that's how Wiki's work anyway. Also - I had a general Wiki question, but couldn't find a way to enter a new forum post: I said the Carson looked like a 1970-ish Torino. LeMans Racer edited the post to say 1973 Torino (Starsky and Hutch car) and added a Hyperlink - and I re-edited it to say 1970-1971 Torino, which is what I meant. Do you ever have Wiki issues where User A posts one thing, User B changes it back, User A re-changes it to what was originally posted, User B again changes it back, etc.? If so, who and how is this resolved? Thanks! Tiger-Heli 16:22, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Glad to see you're editing. Edit conflicts/battles are generally settled on an Article's talk page. You can access this by clicking on the "Discussion" tag at a pages top-right corner. There, you can ask why a user reverted your edit, and you can reason your point. As for forum threads, there's an option to enter a topic's title on one of Burnopedia's six forum categories. These are usually used for a subject not pertaining to the content of an individual page. Thanks for asking, and I hope you enjoy your stay at Burnopedia. Thanks Exlonox - Oddly, the Carson Fastback page didn't raise any issues, but LeMansRacer and I have been battling over changes to a lot of the other car pages. I didn't know the articles had their own talk pages, so I took it to his talk page and I think (maybe) we resolved most of the issues. Tiger-Heli 19:28, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Glad to see everything got settled. Don't let re-edits discourage you, it's part of the wiki process. :) Wanted to run some ideas past you - I had a couple of ideas for the site and wasn't sure how they might best be handled, so I thought I would run them past you. We have general and area maps of BP, as well as an overall map showing where all the events start, and an overall map showing drivethroughs. I thought it would be helpful to combine this into one printable composite map with drive-throughs, regions, events, and street names all shown. I think I can likely combine the existing maps pretty easily, and I don't mind doing the rest of the work (but it will take me a while), but I didn't want to bother if there is zero interest. I also wouldn't mind having a group effort if we could figure out a common editing program to work from. I would like to see a page on "Likes, Dislikes, and Suggested Improvements" for people new to the game, but not sure where it would belong. I would add more and flesh it out, but something like: LIKES: - Open world, with free roaming and non-structured event order. - Well balanced between too easy and too challenging. DISLIKES: - Definitely an arcade racer feel - if you are looking for realistic driving physics and a simulation where performance degrades with collisions, this is NOT for you. SUGGESTED IMPROVEMENTS: - Selectable Novice, Normal, Advanced, and Expert skill settings. - Selectable Reverse Takedown mode: if enabled, whenever you are NOT in an event, a Hunter Civilian can try to wreck your car. If it takes you down, you lose your ride and have to select a different car from the remaining junkyard ones, but you can then hunt down your car and get it back. Thoughts? :I like the composite map idea. You could do if if you wanted. But a few Burnopedia users could probably create it pretty quickly. As for community thoughts on the games, browsing/creating forum topics could probably suffice. ::A map with everything would be good but it should not replace the other maps cause I like the separate maps cause they ain't all cluttered with stuff. & the other point is useless since BP is update dead now & the suggestions would be a waste of people's lives. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 19:37, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Stay open-minded Spoil-t, as for the composite map, if someone wants to do that, then they could get inspired by the interactive maps that are on Msxbox World. Of course this may be difficult to actually make as they use a php code. ::::Yes, I meant for the new map to supplement rather than replace the existing maps. I actually considered something like the php code idea, but I typically want to print out the event map and refer to a hard copy of it, so a php version would be less useful. So no future development work on BP??? Thanks!!! Tiger-Heli 20:11, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::I see, do you think you could make a php map? If so it would be a great addition to the wiki, the hard maps can be useful as well, they actually remind me of the maps featured in the game's official guide... Work on BP GCC is believed to be over. ::::::We might see v2.0 which will probably fix the remaining glitches. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 21:56, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Where did you get that info Spoil-t? :To be honest I pulled it out of my ass. Remember I say "We might" meaning I'm making an educated guess. Not stating facts. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 01:33, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Questions Hiya wanted to speak to you about a few things: - First off just wanted to confirm the BSI issue, should we rename our current Big Surf Island (Locations) article to "Paradise Keys"? or leave it alone? - Secondly, and this has no relation to Burnopedia. I am about to start a wiki based on a school trip, I'm now used to wiki coding so I can administrate it, but I need help with a few things, the theme for instance, would you agree to help me out with this? I might also need help with all the elusive things that come when creating a wiki... Cheers mate :For the BSI issue, I don't have a preference either way. If you think that it should be renamed "Paradise Keys," then go right ahead. As for help with a new wiki, I'd be glad to. Just message me with any questions you have. Dashboard thingy FAIL Looks like somebody is in the rush that end up like this. --OveReAction 13:51, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :It has been fixed. My wiki... Hey there, I'm having trouble setting a custom theme for my wiki, I'm sure this is simple to do but I can't seem to be able to make modifications to monaco.css, or at least they don't show up... I've checked the recommended "let admins override..." option and selected the "custom" theme in the drop-down menu, I have even copy/pasted a flasy monaco.css' code into mine but it stays the same... Help? lol Cheers :Hmm... are you sure you're editing MediaWiki:Monaco.css? If so, are you clearing your computer's cache? (Ctrl+F5 on most computers) Burnopedia Logo How's this? :Please sign your forum/talk page posts with ~~~~. And, what's the banner for? ::for next month, duh. --OveReAction talks about Burnout 00:32, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::I'll be making next month's banner. Thanks anyhow. ::::NP, man.--OveReAction talks about Burnout 00:52, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::Hi, just had a question. Currently in the logo, there's a Drivers ed Kitano Hydros Custom and I was wondring where I would find that in the game. Also, how would I make a logo?--Honmeg287 02:42, December 3, 2009 (UTC) 'Winter Paradise mod for PC version.' Clan color pics I was going to upload the clan color car pics, but I thought I should first ask you whether or not I should crop them. If I don't my TV just looks like a black border, like in the 2 shots I previously uploaded. It's not a big deal if you want me to crop them, it'll just be a little longer before I upload them. I was also thinking of adding the shots to each car page, with the caption "of car with the clan colors". Let me know what you think. - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 04:43, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Go ahead and crop them. As for adding them to articles, I want to wait to see how they turn out. ::Ok sounds good. I'll put them up when they're done. - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 20:01, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Clan Housekeeping So, are there any inactive members getting the boot this month? (evil grin) :There are a handful of users who are yet to attend a meeting and did not reply to my message at the beginning of October. They are: anthony1993, cs475, bfiggins, mario6446, sliqnot, and burnunit13. If you want, you can send a final warning/ inquiry out to them over the PSN. If not, I will sometime in the coming week. ::That'll lower our member count... (lol "evil grin") but I think it's the best way to liven/freshen up the Clan. :::Yes it'll lower our member count, but it's like you said. It's better to have a small amount of '''active' members than a large amount of lazy/inactive ones. ::::QFT, or in proper English: "you're right". BTW will you be hosting some of this month's meets? :::::UPDATE: I sent out the five or so warnings today (over PSN) and gave them a response deadline of 21 November. ::::::Ok keep us updated with the info... I'll have news of LincolnFA tonight (going home!) Vehicle Infobox (Previous Burnout Games Was this template toyed with recently? I've noticed errors in the infoboxes on the pages you were changing the other day. Take a look at Custom R202 GT to see what I mean. :WT... I did modify some stuff, but I can't imagine how this happened! (We are talking about the order of the stats right?) I'll check the history, I remember adding a License Plate input but I really don't think that would have messed up everything... ::I don't understand, I haven't modified anything to make that, and it's not a glitch since all the inputs/directives/codes are respected. I won't dare fiddling with it, since I don't know how Burnout Revenge vehicle stats are measured and represented. My modifications to the template couldn't have done this. I just got paradise... i just got paradise for the ps3 and will my clan settings be changed?--Elite Racer, Rank 11 03:55, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :As soon as you submit your information for your clan card at Portal talk:Clan/Members. Meet Problem Sorry man, but I won't be able to join in on time, it seems my mother absolutely wanted to spend diner with the whole family after my 3 week leave and has thus invited friends. I'll join the meet (100% sure), but it will be 45 mins to 1 hour after the start... Hope you can host instead... I apologize for this very short notice :-( See you soon! Cheers :That's fine. I'll host. Recent Changes (Burning Routes) When you get the chance, would you mind sweeping through the recent edits to Burning Route articles and do some 3rd person changes to each article? (unless they were meant to be the way they are now) :I'll finish up later on. ::I have already reviewed some but I won't be able to do many more this week. I have gotten increasingly busy with school work. I do see however the same issues each time, such as the abuse of 's... Which aren't very useful here. :::The &npsp's are mostly my fault - I typed the info in Word with two spaces after the periods and copied it here, so it added a . I've tried to change them to one space as I post, but didn't see it at first. SorryTiger-Heli 17:40, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Forum My comments on the main talk page were supposedly moved to the AI forum, but I don't see them - I'm having a hard time finding much of anything on the forums???Tiger-Heli 17:41, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :The Forum:Index is divided into six sub-forums. Selecting one of the links in the index, for instance, Forum:Article improvement will bring you to a sub-forum. There is the list of the threads in that category and the ability to create a new thread. Does that help? Clan Meets Hi there, I'm really sorry I have to ask you this, but do you think there is a way we can exceptionally postpone our Saturday meeting a few hours back. Things are getting organized for me this weekend, and unless we move the Meet, I won't be able to attend, something I really really don't want to happen! Anyway if you are ok with this I was thinking about moving a few hours to 10pm GMT (11pm for me, 4pm for you if I'm right). I hope we'll be able to figure something out without annoying the rest of the members too much! I'm really embarassed about this! Cheers mate, :I don't think it's really fair to change the time of a meet to compensate for one member, especially if it causes two or more members to not be able to attend because of it. If we changed it for you, then we would have to change it for anyone else who asked. One week someone has dinner plans so they want the meet earlier, then another week someone has a doctor appointment so they want the meet later, then the next week someone is going to a party all Saturday so they want to have the meet on Friday. :There's nothing wrong with missing one meet because you have more important obligations that day, but we can't go around changing the time just to make one member happy. Also, 10pm GMT is 5pm EST. ::I agree with babad, 10 PM is too late for me so I wouldn't be able to come and I'm sure a few others wont be able to attend, so it might be a very empty and boring meet. You don't need to come to every meet. If you can't come then don't worry there are loads more you can attend. Speedracer32 18:15, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, Ceex, but I have to agree with these guys. We have the times firmly established, so it would be confusing to change it now. ::::Well since we (permanently) moved the time of the meet to 2 pm EST, we should still be online until 4/5 EST, so you might catch the end of it. I don't think it's a big deal if you're late anyway. - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 05:32, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::I agree with all of you guys! I'll do my best to catch the end of the meet! Clan Request - Honmeg Honmeg287 Hi guys, I was wondering if i could be in the clan and how to meet. I don't have an psn account yet but once i do plz reply. :How about you request once you have a PSN account? ::I made a PSN account and sent a request to you.--Honmeg287 01:58, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Member Rank to Higher Rank Hi, I was wondering what I have to do to advance to a higher rank.--Honmeg287 02:46, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Read this page, then go here and follow the example. ::Babad, he can't go to a higher rank because he hasn't attended a clan meet Speedracer32 07:10, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::I sent a friend request to exlonox, and I might be online today but I know I will be online on Saturday and Sunday--Honmeg287 13:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Remember that clan meets are 2pm EST which is 7pm GMT every Saturday. If you can, would you like to attend the Sunday meets? They are at 8am GMT. We look forward to seeing you there Speedracer32 18:10, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::He also has to give us information for his clan card. ::::::Do i put my info on the card now or after I ateend a meet? BTW i dont have the keyboard thing that goes on the controller, a camera or a mic. :::::::Sign in and sign your posts with ~~~~ so we know who you are. Please give us info for your clan card before the meet at this link. My Burnopedia Edit Block Well Ex as you read my email you know that I was blocked from editing Burnopedia. I was extremely angry about this as I received a ban that SHOULD have been given to Spoil-t. Now although the ban wasn't very long (less that a day in fact) this was still an inconvenience as I had my opinions on certain topics but couldn't tell them as I was blocked from editing. The message came up saying that YOU blocked me because Spoil-t had somehow used my IP address recently (which he hadn't) and that he, I had been banned for a rude outburst at LeMansRacer. Now I hope this doesn't happen again otherwise I will be very, very angry. Speedracer32 08:51, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :The block was an accident, but it clearly said Spoil-t when the action was made. I'm sorry about the "inconvenience" but you can post your thoughts on topics now can't you? I also don't understand why you posted that "very angry" nonsense, but you come off as childish. ::Wanna get banned today for no reason? Go ahead Speedracer32 17:05, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::"... you come off as childish." That's because he is a child, he's only 12. ::::I see. That doesn't mean that he couldn't be mature about it. :::::Look I was annoyed and if it happened to you I think you would be to. Now I admit extremely angry was a bit over the top but you don't have to lecture me on being more mature about it. Now nobody says anymore about this. It was aimed at Ex and he hasn't replied so there is no point in discussing about this matter and further Speedracer32 21:25, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Let's leave it. Next time, Speed, chill out and think before you hit the "Save page" button. Themed Meetings Could you spread the word about the idea by putting a link to the thread in the news or New and Notable? I'd also like some help every other week by putting up an announcement when it's time to vote and when a theme has "won" for the week. If you can't improvise, the message for the beginning of the poll should be something like "The poll for December 12th's clan meeting is up, click this link.. etc" and the end should be "Voting for December 12th's theme has ended, so-and-so will be the theme of the week, click the link for details." I hope you're okay with managing this. :I just uploaded two images (File:Themevoting1.jpg and File:Themevotingclosed1.jpg) that you can use to link to the topics you set up. The second image is meant to replace the first when voting is over. Don't have both of them crowding N3. ::Should I remove the "New Article" link when it's time to put a new one up? Also, would it be a good idea to use the text part of the New and Notable to issue a message about the themed meeting? (unless you feel like keeping the XBOX announcement up for a while, which I am okay with) :::Yes and if you want to use the text, don't put the images too. Colored Gt Nighthawk? I was in freeburn online, and I saw someone was in a burgandy GT Nighthawk. How is that possible?!?--Honmeg287 22:00, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :It's called the colour change glitch and you need C&R to do it Speedracer32 22:05, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::What's C&R?--Honmeg287 22:08, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::C&R is an abbreviation for Cops & Robbers. If you want to learn more about the glitch, see Forum:Color change glitch. Gonna join the clan I'm going to join the clan, but I won't be active in sessions until feburary because I dont have the equipment co connect my PS3 to the nets. Is that okay? YERMA42 09:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :I think so, however, you will not be able to move up the ranks until you've attended a clan meet. You are still free to edit pages as long as you don't write false information Speedracer32 11:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Why don't you wait until then to sign up? Cause it might be up earlier. YERMA42 16:12, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Just wait until it is up, then join the clan. ::::I agree, there is no point in joining when you can't move up the ranks Speedracer32 16:32, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::Okay then. YERMA42 21:29, December 12, 2009 (UTC) 19th December Clan Meet Hi Ex, I just wanted to let you know that I will not be attending the Saturday 19th meet as I have been invited to a friends house in the evening, sorry! Speedracer32 11:52, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :No problem. Have fun. Console Accessories Article I just wanted to let you know that I'm working on this article in my Sandbox. Should I include the accessories from only the PS3 and 360 or all of the consoles featured on this wiki? Remember it is a work in progress so any edits that need to be made will be Speedracer32 20:38, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :I was the one who made that link in the first place. This article should talk about all the articles mentioned on the Clan Cards, for both PS3 and 360... If you feel like it, you can include a section about other accessories, but I can't recall many Burnout games using them... ::Well I have done quite a few now, so I'll probably put the ones that aren't used in Burnout Paradise into an "Other Accessories" section. Depends on whether I feel like doing all the Xbox 360 ones as well. Speedracer32 21:26, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::You can put the racing wheel back on... Officially, you can Burnout Paradise with it: so it has to be included. ::::Ok I'll do that sometime today Speedracer32 07:26, December 14, 2009 (UTC)